1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information transferring systems, and in particular to a system which transfers information to a plurality of circuit packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system having a complicated function is frequently a combination of many circuit units each having a relatively simple function. Such an arrangement causes the design and maintenance of the system to be simplified, and further the changing and addition of functions can easily be made. Hereinafter, the above circuit unit each having a relatively simple function is referred to as a circuit package. A typical example is a communication system such as a switching system. The switching system is designed to transfer respective signals from incoming lines to designated outgoing lines through a lot of circuit packages.
In order to control all the circuit packages incorporated in the communication system, it is necessary to transfer control signals to the respective circuit packages. Therefore, a conventional system is provided with a lot of control signal lines in addition to data lines within the system frame.
However, a wiring problem arises with the conventional arrangement were complicated communication systems are involved, such as with the increasingly widespread use of communication terminals, in that the number of circuit packages and control signal lines are increased.